


The Road Less Traveled

by Christywalks



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Actual Word Count: 12000, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: “我梦到整个医学研讨会的三天里我无聊至极。没有人在酒吧里一遍又一遍地点播比利•乔尔的《独享温柔一刻》，所以也没有人朝极其昂贵的古董镜子扔酒瓶子。我度过了有史以来最无聊的一个周末，然后回普林斯顿去了。”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ao3存档

**The Road Less Traveled**

 

 _Two roads diverged in a wood, and I —_  
I took the one less traveled by,  
And that has made all the difference.

 

 

“要知道，我昨晚做了个梦。”

 

他从架子上拿起牙刷，站到镜子前面。浴室里满是刚沐浴过后的水汽，镜子也模糊一片。他挤好牙膏，同时用另一只手抹了抹镜子，汇聚在上面的雾气凝成水滴将他在镜子里的脸扭曲成怪异的形状。

 

浴室的门半开着，透过镜子他看不到Wilson的身影，只有客厅的一角被隐约映照出来。他在把牙刷塞进嘴里之前等了半秒，但回答他的只有Wilson光着脚在客厅里走来走去的声音，以及穿衣服时衣料摩擦的窸窣声。现在才不到七点钟，而且他们谁都还没来得急煮咖啡，所以他猜Wilson大概还没有回答他的心情。于是他自顾自说下去，也不管浴室外面的人能不能听清。

 

“我梦到我们当时在新奥尔良那个医学研讨会了，你说这有多奇怪？我是说，没有人会平白无故梦到二十年前发生过的一件事。当然，在你眼里也许不算小，毕竟我们是在那里相遇的。但问题在于，我梦到的不是当年发生过的事，而是——”

 

他把牙刷从嘴里拿出来，将牙膏沫吐在脸池里。浴室外Wilson仍然没有回答，也许已经走到厨房里煮咖啡了，也许还在等着他把这个梦接着说下去。他盯着镜子里自己的蓝眼睛，等待了片刻，耸了耸肩。

 

“我梦到整个医学研讨会的三天里我无聊至极。没有人在酒吧里一遍又一遍地点播比利·乔尔的《独享温柔一刻》，所以也没有人朝极其昂贵的古董镜子扔酒瓶子。我度过了有史以来最无聊的一个周末，然后回普林斯顿去了。”

 

他停下漱口的动作，侧着耳朵似乎听到Wilson从客厅深处发出一声模糊的笑。他也笑起来。

 

“你就笑吧。”他一边盯着镜子里自己下巴上愈发浓密的胡茬一边漫不经心地说，“你要是直到现在还不愿承认在那个无聊透顶的研讨会上认识我是你这辈子发生过最有意思的事情，我也许真该好好审视一下咱们两个的关系有没有必要接着进行下去了。”

 

隔着墙壁和家具，他听到厨房里烧开的水壶发出清晰的鸣叫声。

 

***

 

有人会说，他肯定记住了具体的时刻，年月日，时分秒。但他没有。在这件事确确实实发生之前，House从没想过，更没要求过它发生，所以他对所谓具体的时刻只有非常笼统的概念。他知道是哪一年，月份也对，但日期，时间——

 

但他记得，那是个温暖的十月份的中午，气温甚至对新奥尔良来说都过于暖和了一点，而他在一天前非常不情愿地入住这家塞满了来自全美各地医生的酒店，来参加一个堆砌了无数头衔但在他眼里没有任何价值的研讨会。House当然不想来；他甚至已经为了这事骚扰了院长整整一周。但新上任的院长是个手段和态度都很强硬的女人——也许强硬过头了，甚至带上了某种补偿的色彩——并且毫不顾他们曾经医学院的遥远情谊警告他，如果他希望PPTH未来有那么丁点成立诊断部门的可能，那他就该乖乖去参加这个研讨会。他不想去，但他也不想永远在各个科室打游击混日子，于是他来了。

 

只可惜院长并没有硬性规定他要参加多少研讨会，于是那天他翘掉了早上那场关于癌症以及新兴疗法的五百人讲座，一口气睡到午饭时分。起床后House觉得胃里空空如也，又受够了酒店里提供的套餐，于是他不紧不慢地穿好衣服走下楼，准备去外面找个地方吃饭。

 

一切发生在他推开酒店玻璃大门的那刻。随着门外新奥尔良秋日温暖的风，他看到有个深色的人影顺着酒店的台阶急匆匆跑上来。身材瘦高的年轻人，看起来至少比他年轻十岁，脸庞上甚至还带着少年人尚未褪去的青涩。男人像一阵风一样冲到他的面前，伸出左手撑住他刚刚推开的玻璃门，礼貌地侧过身体等他先出门。House的视线从下而上飞快地扫了对方一眼，干净锃亮的皮鞋，西装领口上尚未摘下的名牌——Dr. James Wilson，从西装袖管下露出的看起来小了整整一号的衬衣，以及左手无名指上那个仍然很新的婚戒。

 

然后他抬起头，和面前的年轻男人对视了一眼。他仍然半站在门内的阴影里，甚至怀疑对方是否能看清自己的脸，而门外的人暴露在正午的太阳之下，棕色的虹膜上仿佛有阳光在跳跃。

 

片刻后他们擦肩而过，年轻男人的身影消失在人群熙攘的酒店大厅，而House站在门外，眯起眼睛，突然意识到刚才那一刻是自他有记忆以来的头一次，他的大脑没有忙着分析他所感知到的一切，而只是单纯地看，听，感受。他没有忙着去想年轻过头的医生以及他岌岌可危的愚蠢婚姻，他只是下意识地、甚至被动地接受了这个事实：

 

Dr. James Wilson有一双很好看的棕色眼睛。

 

他站在酒店的门口，慢慢自己笑出来。突然之间研讨会变得不那么无聊了。

 

***

 

当然，在那刻过去后他的大脑又开始忙个不停。那顿午餐他一直琢磨这件事，尤其，那件小了一号的白衬衣。午餐过后他回到了酒店大厅，翻看起前台桌上高高摞起的研讨会传单。他快速地翻了一遍整个周末的会议流程手册，并没有看到他想找的名字，但如果有哪位医生在那个年纪就已经取得在这次会议上发言的资格自己却没听说过，House说不定会怪自己孤陋寡闻的。

 

翻完手册后他靠在桌子上，大致考虑了接下来的时间要做什么。如果他分析的没错，Dr. Wilson今天中午肯定刚参加完那个被他睡过头的癌症讲座，所以晚上那场他八成也会去，但他又不确定这么做带来的乐趣是否能抵消参加研讨会的痛苦。Wilson的出现像是灰暗天空背后透出的那一小缕阳光，但没人能向House保证阴天要持续多久，太阳什么时候才会再出来。如果他真的确定要把Wilson当成自己度过这个周末找的乐子，他必须得确定这个乐子绝对不无聊才行。

 

而就在这时，UPS的邮递员挎着包从酒店外推门而入，径直走到前台，在周围一片嘈杂声中使劲地按着铃。前台的接待员正在另一侧朝一个看起来无比愤怒的医生解释着什么，只回过头来朝这边做了个稍等片刻的手势。House饶有兴趣地看着邮递员从挎包里掏出一个黄色邮寄纸袋，而上面写着——

 

收件人：DR. JAMES E. WILSON

寄件人地址：DIAMOND, FAIRBAIRN

 

House甚至不用打开纸袋就猜出了里面装的是什么，但保险起见他还是从前台电话座机旁边拿出黄页簿，顺着回邮地址找到了完整的公司注册名称。

 

离婚律师。哈。

 

前台的接待员终于应对完了那个仍然脸红脖子粗的医生，一脸不耐烦地朝邮递员这边转过身，但House已经没兴趣继续待下去了。他离开前台向着大厅后面的酒吧走去，开始想自己说不定终于在与会的三千人里终于找到一个能陪他喝酒过周末的人。

 

***

 

House按照原来的计划，翘掉了那天下午所有的研讨会。但比起原本计划一个人在酒吧无聊地喝酒，他的下午活动变成了边喝酒边观察不远处时不时走来走去的Wilson。

 

大概下午一点半，吃过午饭的Wilson在经过前台时被接待员叫住了，那个黄色的纸袋被塞进了他的手里。从他的表情来看，他大概和House一样立刻就猜出了里面的东西；

 

快一个小时后，他从客房电梯冲出来，胳膊下面仍然夹着那个完全没有开封过的纸袋，推开酒店大门快步走了出去；

 

又过了快两个小时，他耷拉着脑袋，拖着步子从外面走进来，House几个小时前从他身上看到的那股活力消失得一干二净。虽然距离隔得有点远了，但House仍然能看到他空闲的那只手在身旁紧紧握成拳，按电梯钮的时候几乎一拳砸了上去。

 

House又一次笑起来。他放下手里虽然只续了两杯但一直都没停的威士忌，起身离开了酒吧。他完全不害怕自己会失去对Wilson的控制，而是回到中午吃饭的那个小餐馆，悠闲地用了晚餐。他一直等到天黑才回酒店，一进酒吧就看到Wilson趴在吧台上毫无生机的背影，而他面前已经放了两个空瓶子。

 

House没再要酒，只是找了个能观察到Wilson却又有段距离的角落坐下，翘起脚。三瓶啤酒在他看来并没什么，但Wilson大概才刚到法定饮酒年龄没几年，脸庞和领口露出的脖子已经布上了一层吧台昏暗灯光下不甚明显的绯红色。House注意到他的左手无名指此刻已经空无一物，但他时不时用另一只手抚摸着那里，仿佛自己丢了一整根手指头。

 

趴在吧台上的Dr. James Wilson将情场失意的悲情人物演绎得如此生动，以至于House甚至想给他起立鼓掌，但很显然酒吧里的人只有他觉得眼前这幕很有趣。他差点忘了女性医生里有多少雌性激素泛滥的家伙，在他就坐的短短一刻钟里，竟然有四名女性接二连三坐在Wilson的身边，试图和他搭话，虽然没有任何人在他身边成功待满两分钟。

 

这个频率远比他预计的要高。他开始考虑该不该担心他会把眼前这个能陪他消遣的潜在酒友输给任何一个大胸无脑的女人，以及自己的计算哪里出了问题。但在第四个女人离开后，Wilson恰好向酒保伸手要第四瓶啤酒时，House发现自己仿佛又一次回到了中午他们两个人擦肩而过的那个瞬间：无法控制的大脑放空，没有原因结果，只有这一刻。

 

他看到Wilson朝他这边的方向微微转过身，侧脸棱角分明，喉结因瘦削的身体而凸起。他看起来年轻而忧郁，像极了那些诗人笔下让人心碎的少年，又或者雕塑家手中仅成型一半就让人美得窒息的雕像。他到这一刻才发现，Dr. James Wilson身上那股掺杂青涩与成熟的独特气质让他在所有人之中脱颖而出。House不再只觉得这个人有趣，或者他的眼睛很好看。他感受到了Wilson对他无法解释的吸引力。

 

而同样，从感受到吸引力的开始，House的目标不再是把眼前这个人变成能陪他度过周末的酒友。那太无聊了，无论对他还是对Wilson而言。

 

把一个正因为离婚而伤心欲绝的漂亮男人骗上床要有趣多了。

 

***

 

他原本的计划是等Wilson喝得差不多之后坐到他的旁边，然后让他见识一下和一个有趣的人喝酒能有多享受；但现在他不准备这么做了。这么做太过无聊，而且和刚才那些女人们没什么两样。他眯起眼睛，在大厅里迅速地扫视了一圈，在看到自己身旁那个今晚似乎无人问津的点唱机时微微翘起嘴角。

 

坐在他身旁一身酒气的人看起来已经喝得差不多了，于是House凑过身，从口袋里抽出一张一百块的纸币，搭在那个人握住杯子的手背上。

 

“跟你打个赌。”他微笑着低声说，“我一百块赌你不敢在点唱机上把比利·乔尔的《独享此刻温柔》一口气点十遍。”不是最贴切的歌，但他一时半会想不出更合适的了。

 

不认识的男人——胸口的名牌上写着Dr. John Palmers——睁着满是血丝的眼睛，有些迟钝地问他：“兄弟，你说真的吗？”

 

“只要你点十遍，这张一百块就是你的了。”House耸耸肩，“要不要全在你。”

 

男人仍然用那种迟缓得想让House给他一拳的眼神看着他，片刻后起身朝点唱机的方向摇摇晃晃地走过去了。House只花了一秒钟想有多少病人死在这个蠢货的手下，然后他立刻收回思绪，继续盯着Wilson看。

 

在前奏响起的瞬间，他看到Wilson非常明显地颤抖了一下，但他没有回过头，只是精疲力尽地用没握酒瓶的那只手捂住自己的脸，而House偷偷笑起来；

 

等《独享此刻温柔》的前奏第二遍响起时，House隔了段距离都能听到从吧台那边传来的一声长叹；

 

而当这首歌第三遍从点唱机响起时，他终于看到Wilson猛地朝这边转过身，一只手握成拳紧紧贴在吧台桌面上，浓密的眉毛几乎要打成结。他张了张嘴，似乎在纠结自己这样做是不是不太礼貌，但最终还是紧锁眉头无比沮丧地问出声：

 

“抱歉，”他极有礼貌地低声问道，“你介意换首歌吗？”

 

这是House第一次听到Wilson的声音，在这之前他只是把他的声音想象成吹遍新奥尔良的风声。Wilson的声音就像他的外貌一样，介于成熟与青涩之间，甚至还在变声期的末尾。在House的想象中他也许该有更清亮、更符合他英俊面容的声线，但Wilson的声音听起来却合适极了。House甚至没法为这个声音配上另外一张脸，反之亦然。

 

喝醉了的男人半坐半靠在点唱机上，朝Wilson发出一声毫无意义的嘟囔。House清楚看到年轻人的鼻翼翕动了一下。他咬住嘴唇，似乎在努力控制某些不适合这个场合的字眼从嘴里蹦出来。酒吧的另一端传来两个人越来越激烈的争执声，整个酒吧的人都朝那边看过去，但Wilson仍然沮丧却坚定地看向点唱机的方向，眉头越皱越重。

 

终于，当副歌响起，Wilson脸上努力维持的礼貌已经到了破碎的边缘。他紧紧咬住牙关，像是左轮手枪六连发一样将嘴里的话一个字一个字地吐了出来：

 

“拜托你了，能换首歌吗？”

 

喝醉的医生只是耸了耸肩，甚至很可能还翻了个白眼。”

 

“你他妈究竟有什么毛病？换首歌有这么难吗？！”Wilson的声音终于无法控制地高了上去，在最高处甚至还有一处让House暗暗发笑的破音。那个趴在吧台上怀念破碎婚姻的男人突然不见了踪影，House瞪大眼睛注视着眼前突然变得生动起来的年轻医生。此时此刻的Wilson和House中午曾见到的完全不同，仿佛一根坐标上两个相反的极点，但同样都让他觉得动人。

 

“嘿，伙计。别激动。”被他吼的人只是象征性摆了摆手。“我喜欢这首歌，这是首好歌，所以我想听几遍不管你任何事。”

 

“那上面好歌多了去了，换一首。”

 

“你他妈是谁？我为什么要听你的？”恰好这时乐声结束，于是男人挑衅一样站起来，从口袋里摸出一枚硬币投入点唱机，第四次按下《独享此刻温柔》。House看到随着前奏响起，Wilson握成拳的那只手猛地颤抖起来，不需要血压计他也知道对方的血压肯定在瞬间窜到了临界值。他带着无比的兴趣注视着眼前的一切，分析男人的动作和表情，猜测他接下来要怎么做，估算自己该怎么随着Wilson的选择做出相应的动作。也许Wilson会愤然离场，跑回自己的房间独舐伤口——虽然他非常不希望是这样，不然就太无聊了——或者他会冲过来给这个不知趣的男人一拳，挑起一场无比混乱的酒吧斗殴。但无论如何——

 

让他没有想到的是，下一秒Wilson抬起左手奋力一挥，而House眼睁睁看着一个满带愤怒的啤酒瓶朝点唱机的方向直飞过来，将机器后面那面落满灰尘的古董镜子砸得粉碎。整个酒吧在瞬间陷入死一般的安静，空气里只有比利·乔尔不知趣的歌声依旧，但House什么都顾不上了。他顾不上看身旁那个大叫着扑倒在地的蠢货，顾不上看那面镜子究竟被砸成了什么样，甚至顾不上举起手挡住四散乱飞的玻璃碴。

 

因为那一刻Wilson也同样瞪大了双眼，朝这边看过来，棕色的眼睛在吧台的灯光下闪闪发亮。House看着他的眼睛忘记了自己还需要眨眼。Wilson的双眼瞪得滚圆，原本被藏在里面的情绪此时此刻被无比清晰地展现在House面前。他清楚地辨认出那双眼睛里的不敢置信——“天呐我刚才干了什么？！”；惊慌失措——“完蛋了完蛋了大概有人要叫警察了！”；以及——

 

那抹被藏在所有情绪背后，除了House之外再没人能读出的兴奋感。

 

一酒瓶砸碎酒店古董镜子的Wilson兴奋得像个用砖头砸破讨人嫌邻居窗户的五岁小男孩。

 

***

 

十二点还差五分钟。House抬头扫视了一眼挂在辖区警署办公室墙上的时钟，跟在值班警探身后向着牢房走去。他甚至还没接近那条走廊就已经听到两个带着醉意的声音仍然在冲着对方咆哮，其中不时夹杂着另一声无比烦躁的“闭嘴”。

 

“抱歉，”在前面带路的警官满是歉意地回过头来，“附近一家酒店的酒吧里发生了点乱子。谁能想到一群医生喝醉了之后也能变成这幅样子，我现在甚至开始觉得那些新闻里说的医疗事故都是真的了。”

 

“完全没错。医生们不管喝没喝醉都是群十足的蠢货。”

 

对方尴尬地笑了笑，很显然不知道该怎么接这句话，于是换了话题：“请问你是来保释——？”

 

“Dr. James Wilson。”

 

“你是他的律师？”警官上下打量着他。House耸了耸肩膀。他知道自己看起来不像律师，也许因为手里少了个黑色公文包，更也许因为自己脸上那副完全不把司法系统放在眼里的轻蔑表情。

 

“不，我只是个在案发现场目睹了一切的好心人而已。”

 

“那你该知道Dr. Wilson是以蓄意破坏，毁坏他人财产以及袭击这三项罪名被逮捕的。”警官低头翻看手里的犯罪记录，而House恶趣味地盯着上面Wilson一脸灰败的逮捕记录照片。“这三项都是重罪，Dr. Wilson可能会面临三到五年的刑期。”

 

“我向你保证，警官，Dr. Wilson也许是个喝醉了的蠢蛋，但他和这几项罪名都扯不上关系。破坏他人财产？也许，但他只不过不小心砸碎了一面古董镜子，而且我相信他一定很乐意亲自掏腰包赔偿酒店的损失。至于袭击更是无稽之谈，我就在现场，亲眼看到他在砸碎那面镜子后抱着头躲到了桌子下面。之后发生的那场酒吧斗殴和他一点关系都没有，不信你可以看他身上，连半个伤口都没有。我猜另两个被一起逮捕的蠢货身上肯定挂了不少彩吧？”

 

警官皱着眉头看他，过了很久点点头。“你说的这些都没错——前提是你的证词可靠，而且他有个能在法官面前说上话的好律师。”

 

“拜托，警官，至少保释没必要闹到法官面前吧？”House挑起眉毛，满脸真挚的笑容，“我相信Dr. Wilson现在已经后悔地不得了并且发誓这辈子再也不会犯第二次，甚至在公路上超速第二次了。我会给他找个好律师，并且让他赔偿酒店的所有损失，所以我们为什么不在这里就达成协议呢？我知道你们每天有多忙，没有必要为了这么件小事上法庭，浪费你的时间精力，同时也浪费纳税人的钱。”

 

站在他面前的警官仍然一脸狐疑地看着他，但House已经从他的表情里看到了动摇。过了几秒对方摇了摇头：“他很幸运有你这样一个朋友。”

 

“我不是他的朋友。”House笑得更灿烂了，“至少现在还不是。”

 

***

 

House拐进牢房所在的走廊时并没有一眼就看到Wilson。相反，他往里又多走了几步，才看到左边那间角落里蜷缩成一团的身影。在他身边那两个在酒吧里动起手的医生仍然在隔着栅栏朝对方狂吼着侮辱的字眼，虽然到了现在他们的争论已经成几个小时在酒店里的学术讨论上升到了纯粹的人身袭击。House没管他们，也没理会站在旁边一脸疲惫的另一名警官，径直走到Wilson的身前，敲了敲栅栏。

 

坐在地上的男人看起来痛苦极了，正在同时忍受醉酒、头痛以及滔滔悔意的围攻。他脸颊上那抹因酒精而泛起的红色还没消散，但其他的地方已经变得惨白一片。House又一次觉得眼前这个人简直年轻得不可思议，从各种意义上来讲。他甚至花了片刻功夫来回忆自己在医学院时有没有Wilson看起来这么年轻——不，他觉得自己十二岁的时候就已经比现在的Wilson要成熟了。

 

House第一次敲牢房栅栏的时候Wilson甚至没意识到House在叫自己，直到House又敲了两次，他才非常缓慢地抬起头看过来，脸上的诧异非常明显。House不知道他有没有认出自己，或者说，他有没有记得自己这个在他砸完镜子后还一脸笑意坐在原地的陌生人。

 

两个人隔着栅栏对视片刻，House满意地看到Wilson的眼睛虽然有点肿，但目光还是清醒警觉的。片刻后坐在牢房一角的男人站起身，一只手下意识试图抹平皱皱巴巴的西装，另一只手伸出来指向House，一个还没出口的疑问渐渐形成在他的嘴唇上。

 

“我会处理好的。”这是House对Wilson说的第一句话。

 

“怎么处理？”这是Wilson对House说的第一句话。

 

事后很多年，等House再次想起他们两个隔着牢门的初次对话时，他意识到这两句话很大程度上定义了他们两个的关系：House总是试图搞出各种各样的麻烦再试图摆平，而Wilson从来不问他为什么这样做。就像现在，Wilson面对一个彻头彻尾却宣称要帮他解决一切的陌生人，不问他是谁，不问他为什么要这样做，更没有大叫着让他滚到一边去。他只是用了一个音节就让House对他更感兴趣了。

 

“很简单：我花两万块保释你出来，再给你找个律师好让你和警方达成协议。你大概要交一大笔钱，但我猜这比丢掉行医资格证和坐牢都好多了。”

 

Wilson的头微微侧向一边，小心且谨慎地点了点头。“你带着两万块？”他上下打量了一番House，“参加医学研讨会？”

 

不赖。House露齿一笑：“我喜欢在酒店宾馆玩医生游戏。”

 

Wilson挑了挑眉毛。“我是个肿瘤专家，玩这种游戏的时候通常没那么有趣。”

 

“得了吧，世界上总有几个在癌症晚期仍然性感无比的患者吧？”House随口开着玩笑，但已经控制不住自己脸上的笑容，甚至连仍然站在牢房里的Wilson都忍不住笑起来，露出左侧脸颊上那个一直藏到现在的酒窝。

 

“成交。”Wilson微笑着说，“我把性命托付到你的手上了，医生。”

 

半个小时后，House的口袋里少了两万块，但身边多了一个走路仍然踉踉跄跄的Wilson。警署离他们下榻的酒店并不远，步行十分钟就到了，但两个人并没有直接进门，因为Wilson一屁股坐在了酒店大门外的台阶上，恰好是十多个小时前House第一次见到他时的位置。

 

现在已经快凌晨一点了，街道上连半个人都没有，而酒店里原本喧闹的人群也因为晚上的这场闹剧早早散场。House在胸前松松地抱着双臂，低头看向坐在台阶上垂头丧气的Wilson，又想笑又怕眼前的人自尊心比他意料的要高。从这个角度看过去Wilson的头顶简直像团缠在一起的棕色毯子，凌乱且松软，靠近后颈的地方有一小绺显眼地翘了起来。House盯着那绺头发看了很久，大脑一片放空，过了片刻才发现自己不知什么松开了手，手指离Wilson得头发只有半英寸的距离。

 

这是他第一次离Wilson这样近。之前当然没有，从警署走过来的一路上哪怕Wilson差点被自己的皮鞋绊倒，他也没有一次伸出过手。但此刻他却能感受到对方从毛发之下皮肤深处散发出的热度，恰到好处地辐射着他在夜风中变得有些冷的手指。他的手停在空中，知道自己的动作开始变得过格了，哪怕刚才他们已经开过医生游戏的玩笑。但他却自私且固执地不愿撤开，而Wilson恰巧在这刻抬起头，看向他。

 

街道并不算暗，像这样规模的酒店门口总会亮着几盏路灯。Wilson的脸一半藏在阴影里，另一半则被灰白色调的街灯照得无比清晰。他那抹今晚一直盘旋在颧骨上的绯红终于散得差不多了，但只让人更在意凸起的颧骨投出的线条阴影。House又一次想起中学写生课上那些被摆在座位中间的石膏像，随着灯光角度的变化投射出不同的阴影，就仿佛此刻的Wilson，卷发，睫毛，颧骨，嘴角，在他的脸上勾勒出油画般的界限分明。他的侧脸原本带着年轻的瘦削与凌厉，但此刻因为灯光与疲惫柔和了下来，而他棕色的眼睛透过睫毛看向House，眼里的表情甚至连他都说不清。

 

但毋庸置疑，Wilson的身上仍然带着那股强烈的吸引力，而House知道，只要他愿意，只要他将手指延展过那最后的半英寸，眼前的这个人就是他的了。他们两个的脑子现在都不算清醒，Wilson因为离婚、酒精以及牢狱之灾，而House因为谁知道什么鬼东西，虽然那些鬼东西的名字大概叫睾酮、催产素以及抗利尿激素。

 

医生游戏不该是这么玩的，他模模糊糊地想。Wilson还不了解他，不知道他是怎样的人，但他知道如果自己只把和Wilson相遇的这个周末当成另一场“医生游戏”，那么他们早就离开酒店外冰冷的台阶，将这场游戏在House的酒店房间里继续进行下去了。

 

这不是游戏。不知道从什么时候开始，House已经不再把这一切当成游戏看待了。

 

Wilson仍然抬头看向他，表情温柔，嘴唇微微张开，棕色的眼睛里露出也许他自己也没意识到的期待神情。House只觉得好笑。他这辈子从不是什么劳什子卫道士，乘人之危更是他的拿手好戏。在这一刻他才是那个无忧无虑不被法律与道德所约束的单身汉，但他却还没眼前这个摘掉戒指但还没脱掉丈夫头衔的男人更主动。

 

不，他才不在乎自己是不是在引诱一个成了家的男人出轨，更完全不在乎他们接下来可能发生的事会不会让Wilson在离婚判决最终下来之后每年要多付给他前妻十万块。他不可能对Wilson的婚姻在意的更少。

 

他在乎的是Wilson，这个无时无刻看向House时棕色双眼都闪闪发亮的男人。

 

House花了几秒钟才在围绕彼此的一片静默中非常痛苦地意识到，这是他今天第三次面对Wilson失去自己对大脑的控制，同时也是他第二次毁掉自己对这个周末、对Wilson的所有计划：

 

他不再想要Wilson成为自己这个周末的酒友，甚至床伴。他想要这一切太长时间了，一个负责优秀的同事，一个忠诚亲密的朋友，甚至一个温柔多情的爱人。他的生命中从未有过任何一个人能够同时胜任这三个角色，爱他的人不懂他对医学的热情，他的同僚厌恶他的不守规矩与玩世不恭，而他的朋友——他还没有朋友。

 

而Wilson有着一切的可能。他想要Wilson尽可能久地持续出现在他的生命里，所以他绝对不会让一间酒店客房里短短几个小时的一场游戏毁掉这一切。这是他几十年人生里头一次遇到不让他感到半点无聊的人，House知道自己从今往后无论如何都不会再放手。

 

于是他慢慢收回手，把手插在裤子口袋里，在Wilson变得了然的眼神里轻声说：“听说过PPTH吗？我们有个非常不错的肿瘤部门正在招人，部门主任在十年里一定会退休，而他的办公室和我的有相连的阳台。”

 

Wilson的眼睛仍然很亮，即便他的眼神在House收回的手指上打了个转。他点点头，露出左脸颊上的酒窝。

 

“好啊，”他也轻声回答House，“如果这是你想要的。”

 

***

 

“我还是不明白，为什么我会梦到这个。”

 

浴室里的水汽仍然没散去，尽管排风扇已经嗡嗡转了好久了。他拧开水龙头，将冷水拍在自己的脸上。浴室外烧开的水壶仍然在背景音里嘶声鸣叫着。

 

“我是说，这毕竟是个梦，而我有太多可以梦到的东西。”他顿了顿，看到浮现在自己嘴角的笑容。“我大可梦到我的腿从来没有任何事，或者Stacy从来没离开过我，或者Cuddy从来没因为我没在一场虚假警报的时候陪着她就和我分手。我可以梦到所有我想要的想改变的东西，为什么我偏偏会梦到我没有在那场医学研讨会上遇到你？”

 

Wilson大概还在厨房，因为开水壶的嘶鸣声突然停了下来。没人回答他的话，所以他开始想是不是Wilson上班要迟到了所以才这么急。但突然间他发现自己记不起今天的日期了。同样他也记不得昨天的日期，昨天他晚上吃了什么，甚至昨天Wilson穿了哪件衬衣配哪条领带。

 

他的腿突然开始抽痛起来，让他不得不用手撑住洗脸台才勉强站住。他迷惑地扫视着整间浴室，但无论哪里都看不到维柯丁那让他安定的黄色瓶子。

 

“Wilson？”他喊了一声，“你把我的药放到哪里了？别闹了，快还给我！”

 

仍然没有人回答他，但他听到熟悉的脚步声愈来愈响，最后停在浴室的门外。他想回头看Wilson究竟在搞什么把戏，这是不是又是他们彼此间心照不宣的玩笑，但他疼入骨髓的腿让他没法转身。他只能盯着雾气朦胧的镜子里Wilson不甚清晰的身影。

 

“对啊，House。”Wilson的声音轻极了，像是从几公里以外飘浮过来，“为什么你会梦到我们从来没见过面？”

 

“并不是没见过面，只是——”他发现自己在剧痛之下竟然还有心情向Wilson解释，“我们没有以那种方式见面。我知道我们早晚有天会见面的。你为了Danny肯定会在普林斯顿找工作，而Cuddy绝对不会放过像你这样优秀的肿瘤医生。也许五年后，也许十年后，但总有一天——”

 

“不，House，你不知道。”Wilson的声音突然变得忧伤极了。“如果你没有在那个周末感觉无聊透顶，那我们这辈子就永远不会相遇了。”

 

“你说这些究竟有什么用？”House终于暴躁地喊了起来，同时伸手使劲擦着镜子，想更清楚看到Wilson。但无论他怎么努力，镜子上仍然一团雾气朦胧，他只能看到自己形状怪异的脸以及紧紧皱起来的眉头。

 

“为什么你希望我们从没见过面？”Wilson的声音还是那样轻，那样忧伤，像盘反复倒带却永远没有尽头的老式磁带，沙沙作响。

 

“因为我——”他感觉自己的大腿像是被人拿在火上烤，但那痛苦的感觉比不上从Wilson声音里感觉到的万分之一。他感觉自己的喉咙正在迅速收紧，那些被他这么多年一直藏在心里的话正试图从他的喉咙里挤出来，而他生平头一次失去了控制它们的能力。

 

“因为，”他感到自己干裂的眼角正变得愈发湿润，他分不清那是不是水汽，“因为我从来都没法正面改变，正面离别。我痛恨每个从我生命里离去的人，Stacy，Cuddy，还有——”他深吸一口气，“而且我痛恨自己每天都不得不沉浸痛苦。你们都说我享受痛苦，痛苦让我独一无二，但是……”他的声音逐渐消失在泪水里。

 

“但是我从来都没喜欢过痛苦。哪怕一丁点。”他注视着镜子里那团朦胧的身影。“在你们还在的时候，痛苦至少还能忍受。可是现在——”

 

“所以说，如果结局注定痛苦，那么还不如一开始就什么都没发生过，对吗？”他听到Wilson轻声问道。

 

泪水顺着下巴流淌下来，滴在洗脸池边。他深吸一口气，感受到自己喉咙的颤抖，慢慢平静着声音，尽量让自己回答得平稳而清晰。

 

“不。”他坚定地说道，“我从不后悔发生过的一切。我不后悔和Stacy度过的那五年，尽管她最后让我赔上了一条腿；我也不后悔和Cuddy曾在一起，就算我们最后以那种方式结束；而我……我更不后悔在新奥尔良那个无聊的周末。”

 

他一只手抓住自己的腿，另一只手撑在洗脸池上，强迫自己转过身。在他的身后Wilson就站在那里，一头蓬乱的棕色头发，穿着一身黑西装和小了一号的白衬衣，朝他露出左脸颊上那个甜美的酒窝。在他身上堆积二十年的时光仿佛被新奥尔良的风尽数吹散，那个和他在酒店台阶上初次相遇的 Wilson正笑着望向他，棕色眼睛闪闪发亮。

 

“为什么？”他笑着问。

 

“因为，那很有趣，一点也不无聊。”他感觉泪水仍然在顺着脸颊流淌。他努力眨着眼睛，尽量让自己视线里的Wilson更清晰一些。“因为，有你在的这些年是我这辈子最棒的岁月，我宁愿在接下来的时间永远痛苦下去，也不愿放弃和你一起度过的时间。因为——”

 

他朝Wilson伸出手。

 

“因为，我在我们相遇的最开始就选择了一条路，好让我们一直走到现在。但现在这条路已经走到尽头了，而我想试试另一条，那条我一直想试但从来不敢逾越的路。”

 

他的手轻轻触上Wilson的脸庞，拇指抚摸着Wilson的下唇，手指下的皮肤年轻而温热。

 

“而我还有时间。哪怕——我还有时间。”

 

“那么，”Wilson轻轻笑了起来，在嘴唇触到他的指腹时闭上眼睛，“快去吧。”

 

***

 

然后他猛地睁开眼睛。

 

弗罗里达的九月底，头顶只有一台老旧的电扇在吱嘎作响，空气仍然潮湿炎热得让他难以呼吸。他抬起酸痛的脖子，感觉到彻夜的汗水将T恤紧紧黏在了他的皮肤上。

 

他习惯性抬起头看向身旁的输液袋，在看到没有任何异常时松了口气。然后他低下眼睛，却突然意识到躺在床上的人并没有因疼痛与吗啡而昏睡。Wilson不知什么时候从断断续续近一周的昏迷中醒了过来，正安静地抬眼看向他。

 

“嘿。”他的声音嘶哑干裂，而嘴唇上的裂口还在渗血，但他仍然像这么多年以来那样朝House微笑着，“做了个好梦吗？”

 

House想到自己的梦，然后他也笑起来。他伸出手，就像梦境最后那样捧住Wilson苍白浮肿的脸，用拇指轻轻抚摸他的嘴唇。这是他头一次用这样的方式碰触Wilson，自从离那缕头发半英寸的手指之后已经过去了太长时间。他感受到自己手掌下Wilson因病痛而无法抑制的细微颤抖，以及肿起的皮肤与粘腻的冷汗，但他只觉得无比安心。

 

他还在这里，他们还有时间。

 

“我梦到——”他对着Wilson微笑着说，“我梦到我们那次在新奥尔良的研讨会。我梦到我在见到你的第一面就告诉你，我觉得你是个多么英俊的男人，我有多想把你骗到我的床上，然后我们永远也不离开。”他低头看向男人尽管过了这么多年，经历无数痛苦折磨却仍然像二十年前那样闪闪发亮的棕色眼睛，问他：

 

“你喜欢这样的初遇吗？”

 

他感到手掌下Wilson的嘴唇微微扬了起来，然后他做了个手势，拍了拍自己病床一侧勉强能躺下一个人的空间。House点了点头，松开手，然后起身在Wilson的身旁躺下，时刻注意自己的动作没有弄乱氧气管和输液线。很快他们头并头躺在一起，Wilson枕在House的手臂上，而他空闲的那只手覆在House的胸口，闭着眼睛，脸上的神色安宁舒适。

 

House以为他睡着了。但半分钟后，他突然感觉不到Wilson的呼吸。他只觉得浑身发冷，无论将Wilson搂得有多紧都控制不住自己浑身上下的颤抖。他想，也许这就是命运对自己的惩罚，所有人到了最后都会离他而去，没有回复，没有归期。他必须在再也无法等到的期待中折磨自己直到生命尽头。

 

又等了半分钟，他凑过去在Wilson的脸颊上轻轻一吻。

 

然而就是在这个时候，那双依旧闪闪发亮的棕色眼睛突然睁开了。House不敢相信地注视着Wilson最后一次用他那双棕色眼睛看向他，张开嘴唇，悄声回答：

 

“好啊，如果这是你想要的。”

 

 

-END-


End file.
